


For The Good Of Us All

by Shinyram



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, Bad Flirting, Blackwatch Era, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Deviates From Canon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gay, Heavy Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insomnia, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Jesse McCree Has PTSD, Jesse and Reaper centric, Jesse's eye is magical, M/M, Mom Ana Amari, Mutual Pining, Origins, POV Multiple, Pre-Recall spans to Post Recall, Reaper sorta lost his mind, Talon Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Young Jesse McCree, so are the dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinyram/pseuds/Shinyram
Summary: If Reyes hadn't seen something in Jesse all those years ago when he ran with the Deadlock gang, he would have been face down in his own blood years ago. Everyone believed him to be beyond help and told Reyes to give up but he never did.When events turn and make Jesse believe his long dead mentor is very much alive (depending on your definition) and running with the crowd they worked so hard to take down, he sure is hell going to drag him back to salvation with him.





	For The Good Of Us All

**Author's Note:**

> Hope to write more soon~~~

No matter how much they tried to avoid these sort of situations, Morrison and Reyes had a talent for being in the wrong place wrong time. Reyes might have laughed about it if they weren’t knee deep behind enemy lines with no comms and backup dealing with their own holding their own position against the onslaught. He would probably laugh about it later when Morrison wasn't crinkling his brow in frustration.

“Backup seems to be getting the attention of most of force but there are still some stragglers that didn't take the bait in the warehouse” He huffs slightly at the inconvenience before shooting a look back to Reyes “We might have to engage, do you have enough ammo?”

"You know having no ammo has never stopped me" Reyes smirks as he gestures to the combat knife he had begun twirling for emphasis. Had they not been in such a tight circumstance Reyes believed that Jack might have cracked a smile but he just sneered at his own dwindling clip; the chances of this mission ending without some injuries lessening each bullet they used in their defence. Reyes already had to use his entire clip just to get halfway into their encampment.

"Don't worry Jack, I know you weren't always the best at hand-to-hand but we can make do" Reyes clapped him on the shoulder mockingly before moving towards the sturdy warehouse door with careful steps and a playful smile playing at his lips. He heard a soft scoff behind him but Jack ultimately moved to his six without another word, familiar as if slipping into a dance they both knew so well as to predict the others movement. This is why they were always with each other although Jack always assured him it was because Reyes had no impulse control and their team mates needed someone with a level head to accompany him. Just like Jack to play it off.

Reyes laid a steady hand on the door before glancing at Jack, his gun raised and visor down.

"I'll take the left and you take right. Don't take any chances Jacky, remember we were only meant to be doing a bit of rescuing" Reyes grins mischievously before pushing the door open quietly and rushes to the left, cautious keeping an eye on the corridor ahead of him. He turned back just in time to see Jack disappearing into the right corridor and suppressed the worry suddenly boiling up in him. They had done this hundreds of times but each time he left his direct sight, his stomach would coil until Jack returned unharmed.

Reyes took steady breaths and focused on his own objective since the sooner he was done the sooner they would be out of here and back in Gibraltar. Calm, alone and no one shooting at them. Hopefully.

He moved silently to the end of the hallway and peaked around the corner to find two men coming out of a room off to the left talking to themselves in loud, obnoxious tones. Reyes quickly moved his body behind the corner and kept his back to the wall, hoping to pick up any conversation between the two in case there was any useful information there. After a moment of listening in Reyes decided they were low level goons, mostly talking bullshit and not even realising the majority of their gang members were outside fighting his strike team. He peaked out again to see they were both facing toward a closed door at the end of the hallway and one patting himself down presumably looking for some keys.

Reyes caught a flash as the same one lifted his brown serape to retrieve keys and gave him a glance at the small hand gun he had tucked into his side. Reyes sighed at his assumption they wouldn't have weapons but he knew he could come out on top, he'd just do it with a couple scrapes if he's lucky. The two continued chatting as they walked through the door to what must have been a cellar of some sorts which is probably being used as a place to hold hostages or the like. All he had to do was find if they had any captives they could possibly use against the forces as a negotiation tool and retrieve them for pickup. Hopefully Jack was as lucky as he was to have them open the door for him.

He rushed to the door before it closed behind them, shooting a glance into the room they came from just in case there were any surprises but it seemed to be a break room for those on prisoner duty; a set of cards discarded on a table and various snacks dotted around the maintained room. That's good news at least. He was only fighting two armed men from what he can gather but that is only until the gang figures out they've hacked their comms so they can't contact each other. If Reyes is lucky, he has about ten minutes and fifteen if they're especially idiotic. 

He silently descended the steps far enough behind them so as to not raise suspicion but enough to still hear their conversation. Reyes froze when he heard their footfalls stop at what he assumed at their intended destination. 

"'ave you learn'd your lesson Jess?" One of the men called out in a gruff tone, the sound of a boot hitting a body and a soft groan reverberating through the stairwell. Reyes steadied himself knowing he can't rush in to help until he's gotten further down and can have the element off surprise on them, reassuring himself that whoever is in there can hold out for five minutes. Just five minutes. 

There were more sounds of violence as Reyes made his way down, the men taunting their prisoner with insults.

"Boss is awful kind to ya. Taking ya in and feeding ya. Been actin' to high an mighty thinkin' ya won't be killed" Each word is punctuated with a kick and the laugh of the other man but Reyes can barely hear the prisoner anymore beside the occasional groan of pain. Reyes is so close. He comes to the bottom of the stairs and readies his knife, he has one clean chance at this or it will get really messy real quick. 

Bang.

While readying himself he hears a shot ring out as well as the sounds of two bodies hitting the ground with a thud, the strangled sounds of someone drowning on their own blood punctuating the air. Reyes curses low on his breath, immediately springing into action and rushes around the corner with his knife held tightly in his grasp, hoping he wasn't too late to save the captive. 

Bang.

White hot pain springs from his left shoulder as a bullet sinks its way into his skin and the surprise of the attack reflexively making him drop his knife. Reyes snarls and instinctively rolls to the ground and finds cover behind a nearby stone wall. Two shots ring out as he assess's the damage done to his shoulder.

Clean through, almost hit a major artery which he assumed the shooter was aiming for but missed by inches. Highly skilled but if the ragged breathing he can hear is to be believed, wounded.

Dangerous and pushed into a corner.

The panic shots as he tied to find cover was enough of an indication that the shooter is trying to take him down quickly as they probably wont be capable of hand-to-hand combat in their condition. Reyes glances to the side and sees the two guards from before crumpled and bleeding on the stone floor. Reyes momentarily weighs the possibility that there was a third down here but dismisses that one of their own would shoot down others for a prisoner, despite the ruthlessness he's heard is commonplace in Deadlock. His knife sits discarded off to the side where he dropped it and he tests his shoulder for combat. He hisses slightly at the pain but hes had worse, this just means he has to disarm the shooter somehow. Sooner rather than later.

Reyes dives for his knife, hissing as he lands some of his weight on his shoulder but shrugs it off in favour of dealing with the threat. Crouched low and balancing on his toes, he moved the knife to the tip of his fingers and holds the blade between his thumb and forefinger. This is when he gets a full unreserved view of his attacker and for a moment he hesitates.

His attacker is young. Far too young. Can't be older than seventeen.

Though under all the bruises and blood, Reyes is even surprised he can tell that much. He looked skinny and bruised from mistreatment and one quick look to his body showed a mismatch of bleeding wounds covering his dark skin that are surely affecting his ability to concentrate. Reyes was right, he wasn't going to last long even if they did get to a fight. The boys dark hair is matted in places, slick with blood and dirt that hangs low in his eyes obscuring the majority of his face though nothing could hide his eyes.

One warm honey brown; the other red and glowing with licks of flame.

Reyes felt a calm moment where they both just watched each other, predator regarding a predator. Reyes probably wouldn't make it to him if he shot him now but if he managed to close the distance before he got a shot off that kid was done for. He could tell despite what ever was going on with his eye the kid was shaking from the effort to hold his gun up but rather than acknowledging his aim was compromised, allowed the threat to hang there. Both seemed to recognise that they were at a stalemate.

Reyes's eyes flicked to the arm that was holding the gun, a Deadlock Gang tattoo residing under the blood and dirt that marred his arm. So that's how this was. The boy followed his eyes to his tattoo and breathed deeply, letting his eyes leave Reyes for the first time since their encounter to let his head rest against the stone wall behind him. Reyes realised this would be a perfect time to take him out but paused despite himself. 

The boy gazed up at the ceiling and whispered a small "Mierda" before dragging his eyes back to Reyes, a small smile on his lips.

"We both know I ain't in the best shape and I know you're probably pretty lethal with that knife right?" His voice is thick with a southern accent and surprisingly strong despite the shake of his arm. Reyes snorts at the sheer stubbornness of this kid. He doesn't answer the kids question but just watches as his expression winces momentarily as he holds a particularly nasty wound on his stomach. Reyes finds his curiosity getting the better of him watching this kid.

"Why are you down here if you're part of the gang huh?" Reyes asks not being able to help the casual tone in his voice from coming through despite this kid having a gun aimed at him and injuries he directly caused. Something about this kids attitude made him less wary although he knew how dangerous he was. The kid smiled at him, blood staining his teeth but not making him look any less the winner of this situation.

"I'm too mouthy for my own good ya see" 

Reyes found himself laughing, first a small chuckle at the back of his throat until it finally erupted from his body in pulses and in the process aggravating his wound. The kid lowered his gun and sat it beside himself in his laughter, letting Reyes come to sit beside him on the wall. They both sat chuckling quietly even though the situation just five minutes ago had them pitted against each other in a struggle for survival. After a moment Reyes composed himself enough to glance over at the wounds on the kid and not just the recent ones; old and new cigarette burns littered his upper arms, ragged knife marks peaked above his collar and Reyes could tell he's had his fair share of broken noses. 

Reyes felt a sting of sympathy for the kid. He was obviously talented with a gun but Reyes knew well the things he would have had to go through to get that good. The kid was smiling though, a full cheeky grin laced with mischief and triumph like he was not the one slowly dying here in this rathole like so many other promising young men born to this life.

Not this kid. Not him.

"Kid have you ever wanted to do more than petty thievery"


End file.
